Simplify the expression. $-5x(-5x+4)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-5x}$ $ = ({-5x} \times -5x) + ({-5x} \times 4)$ $ = (25x^{2}) + (-20x)$ $ = 25x^{2} - 20x$